Final Fantasy Tactics 2 The Dragon War
by onewingedangel73187
Summary: This is the world of Ivalice, five years after the defeat of Altima. Delita and Ramza are the only ones who stand in Hokuten Commander Amida's way. UPDATED AFTER 5 years!
1. The Bond

FINAL FANTASY TACTICS II THE DRAGON WAR

Chapter 1- The Bond

Delita Hyral and Ovelia Atkascha walked toward Murond, religious capital of Ivalice. They were to rendevous with a group of warriors led by Delita's best friend and former comrade.

They, thought murdered, had secretly fled the Royal family of Ivalice. They had planned with Ramza Beoulve and his companions, also thought dead, to rescue Olan Durai who was going to be executed as a Heritic by burning at the stake.

Ramza Beoulve and Agrias Oaks, his Fiance and also a Holy Knight, had learned of this through a network of information, most of which was brought to them by Mustadio Bunanza's father; Besrodio.

"They'll begin soon. Just so we have the plan clear; Ovelia, Orlandu, Beowulf, and Meliadoul will be with me and come around the front," Delita said.

"Right, and Agrias, Reis, Malak, and Rafa will be with me. And we'll circle around the back. That leaves Mustadio, Alma, and Worker 8 to cover the roof." Ramza responded.

The small unit made final preparations for their rescue mission. It would start a wildfire, reavealing that Ramza and his Heretical allies were still alive, but Olan had been a powerful ally during the Lion War, aiding both Ramza and Delita. In fact it had been Olan that had orchestrated Ovelia and Delita's "murder"

"Olan Durai , You have been charged with the crime of Heresy and found guilty by a jury of your peers. The sentence is death by burning at the stake. Have you any last words?" The High Priest Jazam al Bkaer asked. Olan spat in the High Priests face. "Burn in hell." The priest wiped the spittle from his face and motioned to the executioner to light the kindling around the post.

The flames rose around around Olan. The temperature around him was soaring, and the smoke suffocating him. Then out of the flames jumped Ramza, sword drawn, ready to begin his assault

Witnesses fled left and right only to bump into Delita's group. Ramza cleaved off the Executioner's head then freed Olan. He threw the unconscious Astonomer over his shoulder still cutting his opponents down with his free hand.

A bevy of Priests and Priestesses ran right into Orlandu's grasp. "Are ready to meet God?" Orlandu asked, casting Holy Explosion, and completely obliterating all traces of this large group of Priests.

This battle continued, with blood bathing the ground, and bodies piling up. Despite his best efforts to flee the massacre, soon Ramza's band had the High Priest against a wall. Olan had recovered consciousness by this time and stepped forward toward the servant of a false savior. He extended his hand as if waiting for a weapon. Mustadio stepped forward and placed a gun in Olan's hand. "Heretic, huh? I hereby execute you on the charge of misleading the people of this land. If you don't like this world, stay in the one your going to... Hell" Olan stated flatly; firing off five rounds right into the High Priest's head.

"The Hokuten have a new leader, its one of Dycedarg's old cronies, a samurai named Amida, and he's out to avenge Dycedarg's death. The Nanten are enlisting the help of the Northern Wutai Empire, whose ensignia is the Great Dragon." Olan explained as they marched across the wilderness. "Come, we must hurry to Goug, Besrodio is waiting." Orlandu said, running up next to his adopted son. Olan nodded, he was overjoyed to see his father still alive. "Its good that you're safe, boy," Orlandu added with a grin.

Later, after they reached Goug, they could relax their guard. In the slums of the Mechanical City no one would be looking for them. In the more relaxing atmosphere, Ramza and Orlandu retold the story of the Final battle against the False Zodiac Braves and The Bloody Angel; Altima.

"Alma was down and Agrias on the verge of Death in Ramza's arms, He also near death. We all were suffering from Altima's onslaught" Orlandu began. "It was indeed so fierce, that even I was badly wounded ."

"The thanks should all go to Cid and Reis." Ramza said "Orlandu's final Holy Explosion Attack, in conjunction with one of Reis' Holy Breath Attacks was what defeated Altima." Ramza went on. "The Airship we were on though Exploded. We were all sent flying and when we awoke we were in Zarghis Trade City. We stayed there for a few months recouperating, during which and I sent Messanger to Delita and Ovelia under the name Agrias and Ramza Ruglia. After our plan was set into motion we set out to Goug."

"This is when Ovelia and I approached you about faking our deaths." Delita chimed in.

Olan sat there attempting to absorb this new information. It was indeed a work of art when it came to plots. The heretical troupe of warriors would regain strength in secret, then resume their quest against the church and their false messiah, St. Ajora.

Little did they know, fate had other plans for them.

Lesalia, Royal capital of Ivalice. A man dressed in a kimono and hakama sat in his office with his hand on the hilt of his Muramasa.

"Sir, we've confirmed, Ramza Beoulve is alive. As is the Imposter King, Delita, and Queen Ovelia. Many of the other fighters thought dead are also confirmed alive." A Knight reported to Commander Amida, a top notch Samurai and friend of the late Dycedarg Beoulve.

"Was Olan Durai Successfully Executed?" Amida asked.

"Er...No, sir. But we do have the information on Ramza. He has spent the last five years with his small army of twelve elite fighters, all on record. One is missing however, and there was no information on him. We questioned a flower girl in Zarghidas Trade City; she claimed to know nothing of him. We assumed she was lying and had her executed. He has rescued Olan Durai and massacred a whole platoon of Hokuten Knights." The Knight said.

"Lt. Do you know why we need Ramza Beoulve dead, besides to avenge my dear friend Dycedarg?" Amida said drawing his Muramasa sword.

"N-no sir..." the Soldier replied nervously. "Because the Atkaschas booted the Beoulves out of Power ten generations ago. Ramza Beoulve, as the only surviving male heir, is the true king. Dycedarg was to oust Orinas once he took the throne and restore Beoulve to power. But if Ramza finds out that he is the true King it will be very difficult for the Hokuten. We must sieze the Zodiac stones they carry to revive those we have lost to the Lion War.

Amida stood bringing his sword to the ready."But the task at hand is to eliminate failures" Amida said.

The Knight unsheathed his sword to prevent Amida's strike. The effort was futile as the blade was cleaved in two as Amida struck. The knight's body spewed a geyser of blood as his head seperated from his shoulders. Amida motioned to his men standing guard to remove the body.

Ramza held the Leo Zodiac stone in his hand. The battle against Hashmalum had been difficult, almost as fierce as the following conflict with Altima. The Leo sign was that of his birth and therefore it resonated fiercely around him. But what did it really want with him?

Ramza thought back to the night when they returned from the Dark netherrealm of the Death City.

-----------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------- ----------------

Ramza was packing, geting ready to leave. He heard a knock on his door and when he opened it, there was Agrias.

She wasn't in her cold blue-grey armor but in a white silk nightgown, which accented all her feminine beauty which was usually hid away.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"It's for the best that Alma and I disappear. We're dead, remember? And with a heretic around, you'll all be in danger." Ramza said.

"I see. But what if you can't ever come back once you leave?" Agrias went on, with the pain behind the words obvious in her azure eyes. Ramza stopped and turned around. He looked her right in the eyes. She was crying. Was this Agrias Oaks the Holy Knight and Captain of the Gaurd of Princess Ovelia? No, this was Agrias the woman and her heart was tearing in two. If she had stabbed him in his heart, it would have been less painful than watching those tears course down her face.

"What am _I_ supposed to do when you've gone?"

He stared at Agrias, his own heart bleeding. _She_ was the only thing making it hard for him to leave. He had made an effort to hide his feelings for her around his troupe. But the two were alone now, and their souls were crying out to each other.

"Agrias, what are you saying?"

She stared toward the fire.

"Ramza, I remember when we first met, I thought you were too young and handsome to be a warrior, but then I saw you in battle and that doubt was cast aside. I knew I could depend on you."She began. "And when Ovelia and I were decieved and captured, I hoped against hope that you would come, and you did."

Ramza laughed softly "Yeah, I charged headlong into the fray when I learned you were in trouble."

"I knew at that moment that I had feelings for you, even though we'd known each other only a short time. And watching you as you suffered through horrible twist of fate after horrible twist of fate with a smile to hide your pain, it was agony knowing that you hid them just to help us all be strong. You never thought of yourself for an instant."

Ramza's eyes were cast down at the floor, the pain threatening to erupt. How could she see through him so clearly? He looked up at Agrias, the tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Agrias, I don't want to leave. In fact it's you that makes it hard for me to go."

"Then don't leave. Stay with us, with me. Don't hide the feelings that

know you have." she wimpered.

"I-"

Agrias did not let him finish as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his tunic. Ramza didn't need words anymore. Just the act of returning her embrace was enough to say what both knew.

"Ramza?"

"What is it Agrias"

"Make love to me. I want to bond myself with you. You and no other."

Ramza stared at her eyes, those beatiful pools of azure, so much like pools of deep cool water. She was the most beautiful creature that he'd seen, and he would have loved nothing less than to be with her forever. He planted a deep kiss firmly on her mouth, her soft lips parting to accept. Ramza swept Agrias up in his arms and carried her to his bed.

Setting her down gently and began kissing her neck and slid the straps of the nightgown off her shoulders as she pulled his beige tunic over his head and off his body, tossing aside to the floor. Agrias tilted her head up and met her lips with his._ Those blissful, sweet lips_, Ramza thought to himself as thier tongues danced. His hands traveled the cool soft terrain of her skin, climbing the mounds of her breasts, each of which received a kiss, his tongue dancing aross the nipple. He wanted to be careful, she seemed so delicate he was afraid he'd hurt her. But it was her who begged him to take her, by wrapping her legs aroung his thieghs, drawing him closer to her. Ramza conceded defeat and pulled his slacks free, and the two began their love making. Slow at first, then fast, and again slow.

When they felt each other go over the edge they kissed again, the low candlelight glistening of their sweaty skin.

Ramza was pensive as he lay there stroking Agrias' golden locks. She lay with her face on his chest and her hand tracing circles on his left pectoral muscle.

"I can't go Agrias." Ramza finally said

"What?" she asked, propping herself up to look into his crimson eyes.

"I'm staying. I can't desert my friends, my comrades. And ... I can't leave you."

She kissed him again and as the candle finally went out.

-------------------------------------Back in the Present-------------------- ---------------

Agrias had bound herself to him at her own will. They shared a bond. An unbreakable bond. It was her that made him stay and take his stand against the Church of Murond. She would be with him until the very end

END CHAPTER 1

Wow its hard to believe its been almost five years since I began this work. I apologize to those who've been waiting for an update, I have been a little absent due to some major negeticce occurances in my life. But I have made a resolution to finish this work. As you can see this is a re-edit, so I hope you enjoy the updated version of this tale.

Chap 2- A Brother's Return: Being re-written and coming soon


	2. A Brother's Return

FINAL FANTASY TACTICS II THE DRAGON WAR

Chapter 2- A Brother Returns

' Take Care My brother, I have to go now...'

' ZALBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG! NO!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramza woke gasping and sweating. "Ramza, what is the matter?" Agrias asked concerned

"I dreamt of Zalbag again. He gave his life to help us." Ramza answered. Agrias leaned her head on Ramza's shoulder. She knew that, aside from Alma, Zalbag was the only member of his family that Ramza had been close to, and the Lucavi had stolen that from him.

"I miss him Agrias."

A single tear rolled off of Ramza's cheek

"I know…" Agrias whispered in attempt to comfort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amida halted his Gold Chocobo when they reached the slums of Goug. The small troop of Soldiers dismounted the chocobos. The small force consisted of five highly trained knights.

They entered the home of Besrodio and proceeded to the bedroom when they struck, impaling the beds and their inhabitants. After they had finshed their grisly work. A knight lit a torch to assure that the bloody task was carried out. When they saw the house was completely deserted Amida erupted with anger.

"FUCK!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramza was sharpening his Masamune sword when an idea struck him. In fact it seemed quite odd that it had not occurred to him before.

"Rafa used the stones to back Malak! Maybe I can do the same thing with Zalbag."

Ramza was filled with vigor as he rushed to tell his comrades of his plan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You want to WHAT?!" Delita exclaimed. In all truth many in the group were skeptical, aside from Rafa and Malak; whom had witnessed the miracle first hand, and Agrias and Mustadio; whom had been with Ramza when Rafa used the stone ti bring Malak back.

"Even as a Heaven's Swordsman, knowing what you know, and still believing in a lot of Miracles." Delita began. "You honestly believe that you can use the stone to bring your brother back?" Delita put a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ramza, but I'm a Holy Knight, and I put a lot of faith into whatever god or Gods are out there, hell I even believe in a miracle or two, but I dont think it will work." he went on.

"It will work Delita," Agrias said "I've seen it." She looked over to the Galthana siblings.

"I have to see this to believe it." Delita said with a sigh

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twelve Zodiac stones resonated, evenly placed in a wide circle.

"Please spirits of the stones," Ramza began. "Bring back my brother, Zalbag Beoulve, so wrongly taken from this world." Ramza prayed.

A beam of light emmited from each stone, pouring together into a humanoid form within the center of the circle. The stones then emmited a great boom and a blinding flash. It was bright enough to blind even those with their eyes shut.

Ramza opened his eyes, not sure what to expect, and stared as before him now, was his older brother Zalbag, just as dignified as the day that he was stolen away by the Lucavi.

"I don't believe it." Delita said rubbing his eyes twice to make sure they weren't fooling him. "Remarkable." Besrodio remarked.

"Ramza, Alma? What just happened? "Zalbag asked cluelessly, he looked at himself, everything seemed to be in good order, only he was flesh and blood again.

"We brought you back Zalbag." Ramza said, trying to retain his composure. In all truth he was as close to tears as his sister Alma was. Thier brother had returned, they were a family again

"Then you need my help to fight an enemy?" Zalbag then asked. "Some unbeatable foe?"

"No." Alma said as she cried into her elder brother's chest. "We just wanted you back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Isaki of the Southern Wutai Empire Kurai Army advanced on the the Capital of Gallione; Igros, where Ramza's team had retreated to. He was accompanied by a squad of his personally trained warriors. Each was more than adept in their field. There were two dozen samurai, a dozen ninja, and a handful of archers. Their task was the extermination of Ramza and Alma Beoulve and their band of warriors.

A slight drawback in this plan might have been that the Inhabitants were fiercely loyal to the Beoulve family. A drawback, to a novice general.

"So, Dycedarg is dead..." Zalbag said, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"There was no way to save him, Zalbag." Ramza said. "He had given himself over entirly to the Lucavi Adramalech."

"I know, and honestly he deserved what came to him, its just that he had followers for his plot; Strong ones. Like my second-in-command; a fierce Samurai named Captain Amida." Zalbag explained. "And if they know you're back, which undoubtedly thy do, then your neck is on the line again little brother. Amida would be none to pleased to learn that you are still alive. He's undoubtedly using the Hokuten to hunt you down as we speak. You and your friends are in for a greater fight than the Lion's War. Wutai is not a country with which to fuck. The samurai and ninja originated there before a few traveling warriors came here and taught the warriors of Ivalice the way of their warriors." Zalbag stood and stretched "But you've got me now and I'm gonna give them hell. No one fucks with my family and gets away with it." Zalbag said grinning.

Isaki's Samurai, Ninja's and Archers began thier assault on the perimeter of Igros. Isaki was a powerful samurai, second only to Amida, and we would not so easily give up the chase.

The large oak doors flung open as a knight rushed in, out of breath and in a panic. "Sires, the Southern Wutai Army is advancing on Igros." A gaurd said. "Daniel, take Merlin, and Joseph and cover us." Zalbag ordered.

Two female knights now enterd the room. They were the ones's who had been with Agrias in the beggining of the Lion War, though at its end they had opted to stay behind in Igros to defend the city against would be attackers.

"Alicia, Lavian?"

"Lady Agrias, we have come to aid you, we cannot the people of this city be slaughtered."

They were also followed by a man in Dark armor he pulled his helmet off and knelt. "It's been a while, Ramza." The face was youthful, and one that Ramza was familiar with. The Dark Knight before him was his former comrade in Gaffgarion's Mercenary Troupe.

"Rad! So you became a Dark Knight after you left Gaffgarion's employ."

"Yeah, I learned a trick or two, so I came to help out an old friend."

Ramza chuckled.

"Alright, Lets move out!"

And so the battle began. The Knights of the Beoulve Gaurd joining with the knights, monks, mages, and archers of Igros against The first platoon of the Southern Wutai Imperial Kurai Army.

The battle was fierce, many died, and the streets were bathed in blood. The two groups were in a stalemate. For every Igros soldier killed, a Wutainese warrior fell. However once Isaki stepped onto the field the odds shifted severely in South Wutai's favor. His Chirijoraden was swift, and bodies began piling up at his feet. Filled with a second life his warriors pushed on and broke Igros' ranks.

The female warriors had been ordered to retreat with the townspeople of Igros. Alicia and Lavian were at the lead of the group of refugees, with Rad riding a chocobo along side the long line of townsfolk, to insure that no one attacked from the flank.

When the last Igros defender fell, The Kurai army advanced. "Thank's to this Hare Zodiac stone Lord Amida gave me." Isaki said, with a sly grin. In his hand was a stone with the Kanji for hare emblazoned upon it.

Isaki had his men scour the city in search of Ramza and his companions. When the Beoulves and their followers could not be found, Isaki had Igros burned to the ground

Commander Motoko Kisaragi entered the throne room of Zeltennia Castle and approached the new Nanten commander, a Dark Knight by the name of Dormgrey. Motoko was a beautiful woman but a deadly samurai, as such she was the head of the Northern Wutai Armies

"Commander, would you mind telling me how it is that a Wutai Army is also under command of Captain Amida of the Hokuten?" The Nanten commander demanded.

"My Lord, the Black Empire of Southern Wutai is engaged in War with The Golden Empire of Northern Wutai. The Kurai Army of Southern Wutai is under the command of High Commander Isaki Miyamora. The Golden Army of Northern Wutai is under my command," Motoko explained.

"I see, a civil war, how very fitting. Very well thank you, Commander Kisaragi, You may go now." Dormgrey said, waving her away.

Motoko despised him. "If only Emperor Godo II hadn't aligned with the Nanten. They are dishonorable swine whose leader only wants power for himself." Motoko muttered. It was then that she decided. She would flee. Flee the war, flee the Empire. She would join the ones who wished to escape and she would desert the Empire, which had forgotten its very foundations, honor. She could no longer fight for a cause that betrayed her heritage. "Forgive me my Emperor, my father."

Ramza's party had been ambushed as they fled. And though they cut throught the opposing mages that Isaki had ordered to lie in wait for them, they were worn form the days fighting. They thought the battle was over.

Isaki rode up from behind them and knocked Agrias unconcious, hauling her onto his Gold Chocobo. "If you want to rescue your female Holy Knight, Come to Lesalia, Amida-dono awaits your arrival."Isaki called with a evil grin. The commander rode off at blazing speed.

Ramza dropped to his knees, and with a deep gutteral growl he roared his beloved's name as he slammed his fists into the ground.

"AGRIAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!"

END CHAPTER 2

The second chapter is re-edited! -

In the Next Chapter: Amida has made it personal, and Ramza is charging toward Lesalia Castle to confront him. Is Agrias still safe? And will Ramza learn the truth?

CHAPTER 3- The True King: Coming soon. (No… really this time ;)


End file.
